ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Experimental Lamia
Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Myrrh to a ??? on the island at (F-7) in Caedarva Mire, Map 2. :*You must go through Arrapago Reef and enter Caedarva Mire at (G-5). This is the marked entrance/exit number 5 on the map. :**A Lamian Fang Key is required to get to this ZNM when going through the Dvucca Isle Staging Point, using the northern zone of Caedarva Mire to get to Arrapago Reef. Additional notes added to OP's directions as this was very difficult to navigate. :*Spawned by trading a Myrrh to a ??? on the island at (F-7) in Caedarva Mire, Map 2. :*You must go through Arrapago Reef Map 3 @ F-9, use Lamian Fang Key on door marked "e" and enter Caedarva Mire Map 2 at (G-5)#. #This is the marked entrance number 5 on Arrapago Reef Map 3 and exit 5 on the Caedarva Mires Map 2. :**A Lamian Fang Key is required to get to this ZNM when going through the Dvucca Isle Staging Point, using the northern zone of Caedarva Mire to get to Arrapago Reef. May be helpful to have additional keys in party. :**The ??? is in a very horrible location. That area of Caedarva Mire is reminiscent of Colibri camp, in the sense there are three floors. Top floor has the exit from Arrapago Reef, near Nuhn, filled with Some Lamia and Qutrub. Second floor is where the ??? is, with some VT Skeletons and one Lamia. Third floor is where the exit to Arrapago Reef is, near the Cutter, and have a couple Ephramadian Shade. You cant go up these floors, only down. It is highly recommended that if you are planning to do a couple pops to pre-run a WHM to the ???, and send everyone else through the Cutter, and simply use the WHM to tractor people up. :*The easiest way for helpers is through Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Take the Teleporter at (G-8), then take the right Teleporter and zone out into Caedarva Mire. :**This staging point is a bit safer than the Dvucca Isle Staging Point due to there being no aggro in the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, and once in Caedarva Mire, you only need Sneak and to avoid using Job Abilities and Weapon Skills around the Ephramadian Shades. :**Next, head out into Caedarva Mire and run straight to the entrance of Arrapago Reef at (G-9) (entrance 3 on the map). :**In Arrapago Reef, just go north and pass the Cutter and zone back into Caedarva Mire at (H-6). :*Has alliance hate. :*Will summon 3 lesser lamia to assist her. :**Experimental Lamia does not link with the helpers: an outside PT can pull one without having to deal with other monsters. :**The helpers share hate with Experimental Lamia and with enough hate will change target from their own hate target to the Experimental Lamia's target. :**If you're fighting Experimental Lamia at the zone to the cutter, it's recommended that you use your main alliance to fight the minions while one or two pre-determined zoners take turns bringing the Lamia and any unengaged minions to the zone over and over. A ninja at night had little trouble doing this solo. :**Helpers do not spawn with Experimental Lamia. They seem to pop after she has been damaged. :***Possible that Experimental Lamia summons helpers only when physically damaged . See talk page for details. :*Uses Belly Dance any time a summoned Lamia dies. Merrow No.17's Locket does work to avoid Belly Dance. Very useful, specially for tank while kiting. :**Belly Dance seems to be a gaze charm. :*Ranged attacks hit for between 200-500 damage. Very fast attack rate. :*The 3 lesser lamia are RDM SAM SAM and WILL use their respective two hours. :**The 3 lesser lamia can depop if Experimental Lamia and the pets have no target. Experimental Lamia will repop the lamia that depopped that way upon aggro. :**The 3 lesser lamia will use their respective two hours again if they regen to full health and "depop". :*Susceptible to Paralyze and Bind. Immune to Gravity. :*Does not resummon lamia helpers once they are killed. :*It is not possible to zone the pets. You must kill them using an outside pt while kiting the lamiae around and zoning the shades. :*Once summons are dead, the fight becomes fairly simple. Damage dealers can zone if they get too much hate. :*Recommended to have run to the Cutter zone with the alliance there, than have entire alliance walk to pop spot. :*Summons seem to share limited hate with Experimental Lamia. :*Can drop two Mekki Shakki and Aurum Cuisses and Enkidu's Leggings :*Defeated with 2 PLD, WHMx2, BLM, WAR, BRD, COR and 5 SMNs. :*Defeated with 2 PLD, RDMx3, BLM, WAR, SAM, THFx2, BLU, WHM.fight took approx 1 1/2 hour,pull>zone>pull>zone holding after wipe to get ppl unweakened. :*Uses Arrow Deluge immediately after using Tail Slap. Arrow Deluge may be stunned if you cast Stun shortly after Tail Slap is used. = Video = G0kzBwqx18c category:Bestiary category:Lamiae category:Notorious Monsters Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters